


Back to the Barn

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Flavored Lube, Implied Switching, M/M, Rimming, Sappy Castiel, Sappy Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Okay. You can open your eyes.” Dean does just that and is utterly confused. They are outside in front of an abandoned barn. Yet, something like recognition tickles at the back of his mind.“Where are we, Cas?” He asks at he searches his brain for the answer. As he looks around it hits him. This is the same exact barn where the two of them met. He turns to look at Cas and gives him a giant grin. “You giant sap!”Cas’s cheeks tint ever so slightly. “I was trying to be romantic, Dean. It’s my understanding that anniversaries are to have large, romantic gestures.”Or, the one where Castiel gives Dean a surprise.





	Back to the Barn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofthursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/gifts).



> This fic goes out to my friend @LadyofThursday! I freakin' love you! I'm proud of all the work you've done and thanks for being there for me to chat. You're awesome.

“Okay, Dean. I need you to close your eyes.”

Dean is in favor of rolling them rather than closing them. “Why? Are you hiding my surprise under the bed or something? Is it out in the hall?”

Castiel listens to Dean whine and waits. He’s the more impatient of the two.

Dean huffs but eventually closes his eyes. “Fine! Happy now?”

“Extremely,” Cas deadpans. Dean feels Cas grab his hand. “This might be slightly uncomfortable.” Before Dean has a chance to complain or question what exactly Cas is doing, the world shifts around them and they land on solid ground. One of the perks of coming back to life after being in the empty: Cas was reborn with his wings intact. Although, sometimes Dean really hates that fact.

“What the fuck, Cas. Warn a guy next time!” Dean grumbles but continues to have his eyes closed. Castiel leads him to where ever the hell they’re going. Dean can tell that they’re outside but other than that, he’s completely in the dark.

“Okay. You can open your eyes.” Dean does just that and is utterly confused. They are outside in front of an abandoned barn. Yet, something like recognition tickles at the back of his mind.

“Where are we, Cas?” He asks at he searches his brain for the answer. As he looks around it hits him. This is the same exact barn where the two of them met. He turns to look at Cas and gives him a giant grin. “You giant sap!”

Cas’s cheeks tint ever so slightly. “I was trying to be romantic, Dean. It’s my understanding that anniversaries are to have large, romantic gestures.”

Dean laces their fingers together and rests his head on Cas’s shoulder as they both look at the barn. “Nah, you’re right. This is romantic.” Then he laughs, “Except the fact that I stabbed you the first time we met.”

Cas snickers right along with him. “That is true. You did leave an interesting first impression.” Cas leads him to the door of the barn and then stops. He fidgets slightly looking nervous.

“Is there more? Are you hiding something in there, Cas?”

Cas nibbles on his bottom lip and it makes Dean want to reach forward and kiss him. “I have more of a surprise for you. It’s kind of a lot and I just hope you like it.”

Dean decides to go with his gut and kiss his angel. As they kiss the tension slowly fades and Cas holds him tight so they’re chest to chest. It’s wonderful. When Cas pulls away they’re both flushed and ready for more.

Cas walks up to the door and slowly opens it. What Dean sees takes his breathe away. It makes him feel loved and cherished.

Inside, the walls look the same, filled with sigils and marks. What’s new is the string of lights falling from the ceiling, making it look like stars. There are candles almost completely covering the floor except for the small area directly in the middle. A bed of blankets and pillows are in the middle of the barn. It’s the most romantic, cliché thing that either of them have ever done and Dean loves it.

“Wow,” he whispers in awe. When they walk through the door, he notices that Cas flinches and when Dean looks over, the angel’s eyes flash angelic blue before fading back to his normal shade. “What was that?”

Cas looks sheepish as he replies, “Well, I added a few sigils. They contain my grace making me practically human.” His face turns red during his explanation. “I wanted to be able to experience everything more fully tonight.”

Dean’s heart swells and his chest feels full and warm. He’s completely head over heels in love with Cas. Instead of answering with words, he reaches for Cas and brings him in for a tender kiss. When their lips meet, Cas gasps, almost in surprise. Dean wonders how different it must feel for him.

They slowly make their way to the small makeshift nest in the middle of the barn. They stop kissing only for a moment to shift from their feet down to their knees. Dean buries his fingers in Castiel’s dark hair and it makes the other man groan. Dean creeps his hands down to Cas’s hips and revels in the feel of warm skin when he shifts his hands under the shirt Cas is wearing.

“I wanna feel more of you, Dean,” Cas says between kisses and Dean couldn’t agree more. He lifts Cas’s shirt over his head and moves his arms so Cas can do the same to him. Dean can’t help himself from stealing a few more kisses and they both groan now that they’re bare chests touch.

They pull apart so they can wiggle out of their jeans and boxers. Dean can’t keep his eyes off of Cas. He’s flush from chest to neck. His cheeks have a beautiful blush to them and his blue eyes are dilated in lust. Dean will never know how he got so lucky to be able to have this.

Dean’s stomach clenches in anticipation as he watches Cas get naked. He can’t wait to feel the angel and make Cas feel things. Dean wants to make Cas feel the way that he’s felt every time they’ve touched in the past.

Cas holds his hand out for Dean and slowly leans back, pulling Dean down on top of him. Dean feels like his skin is tingling every place the two of them touch. It takes his breath away. He buries his face in Castiel’s neck and lightly kisses every place he knows the angel loves. His hips begin to slowly thrust down and Cas meets him with his own hips.

“Dean,” Cas whispers. “I love you so much, Dean.”

Dean places a few more peppering kisses to Cas’s neck before pulling back to look into his favorite pair of blue eyes. “I love you, too. I will never know what I did to deserve you, Cas.”

Castiel smiles and pulls Dean down into a kiss. It’s tender and sweet. “You’re the Righteous Man. You will always be the brightest soul I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

Dean can feel his face heat. He’s getting better at taking Cas’s compliments. This is a special night and he refuses to argue. “And you’re the one who saved me,” Dean whispers instead. He slowly moves down, kissing and nipping at Castiel’s throat. Then down to his collarbone, leaving a few dark love bites as he goes.

Castiel moans when Dean latches on to one of his nipples and teases it until his hard and erect. Dean continues his way down and lavishes Cas’s hipbones with attention. He bites hard enough to leave a mark and Cas throws his head back in pleasure. He loves seeing Cas like this.

“Dean,” Cas moans. “It feels so much more intense.”

Dean almost forgot that Castiel is basically human right now. He moves back up Cas’s body so they are face to face. He kisses Cas’s cheek and looks into his eyes. “Do you want to feel what it’s like to be inside me?”

Cas smiles but shakes his head. He hold onto Dean’s hand and leads it down to his own entrance. When Dean reaches down, his fingers come into contact with a hardness. His eyes widen in surprise followed quickly by a giant smile. “You really did plan everything, huh?”

He shimmies his way back down the angel’s body, leaving kisses and nips as he goes. Cas spreads his legs and Dean takes the invitation. He teases his finger around the black plug and Cas moans, long and deep. Dean smiles as he slowly pulls the plug free. He can’t wait to be inside Cas but he also wants to take care of him. This might be the only opportunity to have Cas in this human state and he’s not about to waste it.

He grabs a pillow and pushes it under Cas’s hips. Then Dean shimmies lower so his face is right at Castiel’s entrance. He blows air and watches the muscles clench in anticipation. Dean looks up and sees Cas watching him. He gives Cas a smile. When Cas nods, Dean leans forward and lightly licks his hole. Sweet taste of flavored lube floods his mouth as Cas throws his head back letting out a long and heady groan. Dean waits for the angel to regain himself enough to look at him.

Dean raises his eye brow, “Apple pie?”

Cas just smiles and shrugs his shoulders. Dean shakes his head and huffs out a small laugh. He loves Cas so much.

Feeling encouraged by Cas’s previous reaction, Dean continues his ministrations. Starting with light licks and slowly getting more aggressive in his antics. Soon he’s pointing his tongue and burying it as deep as he can inside Cas. He continues keeping his eyes glued with Cas’s and it’s so intimate and special it makes his knees weak and his cock throb.

Cas continues a mantra of Dean’s name and broken moans. It’s music to Dean’s ears. Castiel buries his fingers in Dean’s hair and begins petting through his hair. Once Dean thrusts a finger alongside his tongue and touches Cas’s prostate, the hand in his hair tightens.

“Dean, stop,” Cas pants. Dean slowly withdraws himself from Castiel’s ass. “I’m too close. I don’t want to come unless you’re inside me.”

“Yeah,” Dean nods his head and slides back up Cas’s body. He kisses Cas slowly and revels in the feel of their tongues touching. Cas groans in the back of his throat, probably from tasting apple pie and himself on Dean’s tongue.

Cas reaches above his head and pulls a bottle of lube from behind a pillow. He squirts it onto his hand and smears it along Dean’s cock. It’s cold at first but quickly warms with Cas’s touch.

Dean slowly inches his cock into Cas’s perfect, wet heat. He feels his mind go blank at the sensation of being inside of Cas. It feels amazing and if he wanted to, he could come just from this one thrust.

Once he’s completely sheathed he looks down at Cas to find his eyes closed and his face completely blissed out. He looks stunningly beautiful.

“Cas,” Dean gently whispers. Cas opens his eyes and smiles up at Dean.

“Dean, I love you.”

Dean slowly begins to pull himself out until barely the head is still in and then thrusts back in. “I love you too, baby. Love you so much.”

He knows he’s babbling but that doesn’t matter. All that matters is the man under him and making sure he feels good. He angles his hips so every thrust is hitting Castiel’s prostate.

“Dean,” Cas groans. “You feel so amazing. I’ve never felt like this before. You’re perfect.” The intensity of Cas’s eyes when he says that last sentence burns right into Dean’s soul. Somehow, this unearthly being thinks that he’s perfect, just the way he is.

Cas clings to Dean as tight as possible. Dean wraps his arms around Cas’s shoulder and the other is behind his neck. They kiss slow and sensually. This is the definition of making love and Dean would have it no other way.

“You’re the perfect one, Cas. You’re my everything.”

Dean can feel his thrusts begin to grow erratic. The tug in his belly grows steadily towards his orgasm but he holds off. He wants Cas to come first.

On one particularly hard thrust, Cas bites his lip and looks at Dean desperately. Dean can tell he’s close.

“Can you come like this, Cas?”

Cas frantically nods his head. He can feel Cas clench down on his cock. The vice like grip makes his skin feel on fire and stars dance behind his eyes. He looks down at Cas and meets intense blue eyes. He can’t imagine anything else. He will never stop loving this man. Cas is his everything and the thought of Cas loving him just as intensely makes his heart speed up.

“Cas,” Dean moans brokenly. He feels his eyes prickle and his chest swell. “God, Cas. I love you so much.”

They bring their lips together but they’re just breathing in each other’s air. He can feel the tears slowly slip down his cheeks but he doesn’t care when his eyes are glued to Castiel’s.

Dean feels Cas clench down tight and the warm wetness of Castiel’s release hit his belly. That’s all it takes for Dean to follow over the edge and come inside Cas. It’s the most intense orgasm he’s ever experienced and makes him collapse on top of Cas’s chest.

When he comes back to himself, he feels Cas run fingers through his hair and peppering kisses to his shoulder. Then Cas gently wipes Dean’s face and places a kiss to his lips.

“Thank you,” Dean whispers. He gently pulls out of Cas and grabs a washcloth Cas has stashed in their little nest. He wipes them both clean and collapses back on Castiel’s chest.

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you, too, Cas.” Dean leans himself on his elbow so he can look down at Cas’s face. “I love this surprise. You did good.”

Cas continues to stroke Dean’s hair and smiles, “You’re welcome. I just wanted to do something special.”

“This is special. How was your experience as a human this time around?”

“Incredible. Everything is so much sharper and intense. It was wonderful.”

Dean nods his head. “I’m glad. But I want you to know that I love you for you. I love that you’re an angel, Cas.”

Cas pauses and pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth. “You’d rather be stay an angel?”

“Yeah. I want us to be together forever.”

Cas smiles a small smile. He leans up and kisses Dean. “I want that too. When I touched your soul and left my mark on it, it guaranteed that I would be able to share your heaven with you. No matter what’s going on in Heaven when that happens.”

“So, we’re soulmates?”

“Close enough, yes.”

Dean smiles and answers, “Good.”

They sit and snuggle for awhile without saying anything. Enjoying the others warms and company. It’s perfect.

“I love you,” Dean whispers. He leans back up on his elbow. The way the candlelight dances on Cas’s face makes him look even more beautiful than usual. “I love your hair,” he says as he runs his fingers through the dark locks. “I love your eyes,” Dean says as he kisses each one gently. “I love your lips,” adding a kiss to the declaration.

“I love your fingers,” Cas says squeezing his hand. “I love your freckles,” he says as he kisses Dean’s cheek. “I wish I could kiss each and every one of them.” Cas runs his down Dean’s neck and stops above his heart. “I love your soul and your heart. You’re a good man, Dean.”

“I love everything about you, Castiel.”

“I feel the same about you, Dean.”

Dean sighs in contentment as he rests his head above Castiel’s heart again. He listens to the steady beat and is slowly lulled. Right before he falls asleep he hears Cas whisper, “Happy anniversary.”


End file.
